dream
by RogueNemesis
Summary: Alors qu'il s'endort, le professeur Rogue sombre dans ses souvenirs. Et dans les reves, on peut aller très loin, et rencontrer des gens que l'on croyait disparu depuis longtemps...


DREAM 

Le professeur Rogue arriva dans son bureau  après avoir fait le tour  du Collège de Poudlard en pleine nuit, espérant tomber sur un élève insouciant du règlement. Il était hélas tombé uniquement sur Rusard qui faisait lui-même sa tournée. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce où de nombreux bocaux s'entreposaient ainsi que pas mal de livres. Il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de dormir. Sachant que personne ne viendrait le déranger à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il croisa  ses bras sur le bureau et y posa sa tête et plongea immédiatement dans un sommeil profond.

Son esprit le porta dans ses souvenirs, aux années où il était encore élève à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas qualifier ses années comme étant les meilleures, et d'ailleurs sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de mauvais moments. Même étant adulte, il ne prenait du plaisir quand martyrisant ses élèves. Particulièrement ceux de Gryffondor.

Severus Rogue, âgé à cet instant de 17 ans, traversa  le parc de Poudlard sous les rires de ses camarades. Une fois de plus, James Potter et Sirius Black l'avait ridiculisé. Même cette Sang de Bourbe de Lili Evans avait voulu lui venir en aide, sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme la refuserait. Il se dirigea vers la maison des Serpentards, perdu quelque part dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, se mettant enfin à l'abri de tout cela. De toutes façons, il avait toujours préféré rester seul. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la jeune fille qui le suivait à distance gardant le rythme pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que personne ne pourrait l'entendre, elle  marcha beaucoup plus vite et  le rattrapa par la manche.

-Severus ?

Il lui lança un de ses regards noirs qu'il maîtrisait déjà à l'époque.

-Laisse-moi tranquille Sue. Fit-il en dégageant violemment son bras.

-Arrête un peu veux-tu ! Murmura t'elle en le retenant. Je sais très bien qu'ils ont recommencé, j'étais là.

Severus lui tourna le dos et murmura le mot de passe au portrait qu'il cachait l'entrée de la maison des Serpentards. Elle le suivit tandis qu'il se laissait tomber dans un siège  en face du feu. Sue resta un instant debout devant lui, puis finit par se laisser tomber  sur le siège lui faisant face.

-Comment ça va ?

Il grimaça un sourire.

-Comment veux-tu que j'aille ? Cela fait sept ans que je dois supporter Potter et Black, leur raillerie…

-Et l'indifférence de Lili.

Il leva ses yeux vers, elle. « Comment donc savait-elle que… ? »

-Lili Evans n'est pas Indifférente, Sue. Mais c'est une Sang de Bourbe, et tu sais à quel point…

-Je sais à quel point elle te plait et je sais à quel point tu te sens…comment dire…perdu. Perdu quand elle prend ta défense face à eux….

Il eut un petit rire sarcastique, secoua la tête et porta son  attention sur la cheminée libre de tout feu..

-Moi …perdu….

-Severus, tu essayes de faire croire à tout le monde que tu n'as besoin de personne. Nous savons tous que tu es intelligent, que tu t'intéresses de près à la magie noire….

A ce moment là, Severus avait levé vers elle un petit regard interrogateur.

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne, mais oui, confirma t'elle.

Elle resta un instant, silencieuse fixant son regard dans la même direction que lui précédemment. Le silence régnait dans la salle commune.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Sue ?

Son regard restait toujours fixé sur l'âtre vide.

-Il y a que tu ne vois pas ce qui t'entoure Severus, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu t'es toujours fixé des objectifs, que tu t'es promis d'atteindre, comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, mais ce que tu avais juste sous le nez, tu ne la jamais vu. Tu as toujours cru que le monde entier t'en voulait, je ne sais pas vraiment d'où tout cela te vient. Tu as tellement de secrets…Tes yeux si sombres cachent tellement de choses…..

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Tu es vraiment aveugle, Severus…Fit-elle en essuyant ses yeux d'un mouvement rapide de la main.

Elle se leva, sa longue chevelure noire caressant ses reins, tandis qu'il restait encore assis, son visage toujours aussi sombre. D'un mouvement de tête, elle écarta des mèches qui cachait son œil gauche. D'un geste rapide, elle se baissa vers Rogue et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

-Peut être qu'un jour, tu ouvrira les yeux….J'espère seulement que ce jour là…Il ne sera pas trop tard.

Puis après lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil, elle s'écarta de lui et  se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir, toujours sous le choc du geste qu'elle venait de faire. C'était la première fois qu'une fille l'embrassait et peut être même la seule fois de sa vie.

Le professeur Rogue se réveilla et d'un geste lent passa deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Ce souvenir de Sue était enfoui quelques part dans son cerveau depuis des années. Des siècles lui semblait-il. Ils s'étaient croisés de nombreuses fois après ce baiser, ils avaient même mangé à la même table, mais elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole une nouvelle fois. Elle avait quitté l'école à la fin de l'année, en ayant réussit ses examens et jamais il n'avait eut de nouvelles d'elle. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps surtout quand il était entré sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort, en devant un Mangemort.

Il fronça les sourcils et se leva de son fauteuil afin de quitter le bureau. Son sommeil était toujours troublé par de nombreux souvenirs et lui semblait t'il, l'errance dans le château  était une meilleure idée. Une pensée triste traversa son esprit : Voilà à quoi il était destin : Erré, seul, dans l'enceinte du château. Il avait laissé passer l'amour une fois et il ne s'était, hélas, jamais présenté de nouveau.


End file.
